retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment
Founded in 1978 as WCI Home Video (WCI stands for Warner Communications, Inc.), this was their first logo ever seen on Betamax tapes, VHS tapes and laserdiscs, first unveiled in 1980. The name "Warner Home Video" was adopted a year later, in 1981. Logos 1978-1986 Compared to the Neon Mickey logos from Walt Disney Home Video, this is nothing. It has no music at all, so viewers shouldn't be afraid of seeing this. This logo is not an easy find; however, you might still find it on some (not all) Warner Bros. films on VHS from the early to mid 1980s. WCI_Home_Video_(1980).jpg|1978-1981 logo Warner_Home_Video_(1981).jpg|1980-1986 logo 1985-1997 Late in 1985, Warner Home Video began using the WB Shield as their primary logo for VHS and Laserdisc releases of their films. Four variants of the logo were made. The 1985 version had the byline reading, "A Subsidiary of Warner Bros. Inc., A Warner Communications Company", the 1990 version had the byline reading, "A Subsidiary of Warner Bros. Inc., A Time Warner Company", and the 1993 version had the byline reading, "A Time Warner Entertainment Company". International tapes, as well as some tapes manufactured in the U.S., did not have any bylines whatsoever although some international tapes from 1991 to 1993 used the Time Warner byline and the Time Warner Entertainment byline from 1993 to 1997. This logo can easily be found in used video stores, mostly the 1993 byline. It appears on many VHS releases of Warner Bros. films released in 1996 and earlier, such as The Goonies. Warner_Home_Video_(1986-A).jpg|1985-1990 logo Warner_Home_Video_(1986-B).jpg|1985-1997 logo with no byline Warner_Home_Video_(1990).jpg|1990-1993 logo Warner_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|1993-1997 logo 1996-March 14, 2017 This was the Warner Home Video logo that was then rebranded in March 14, 2017 as Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. It appears on all the Harry Potter DVDs, and on all VHS, DVD and Blu-ray Disc releases of films and television shows distributed by Warner Bros., ever since the DVD format was even invented in America. The music would sound a little different if presented with Dolby Digital 5.1 audio. DVD and VHS releases from 2002 to 2004 contain the byline "An AOL Time Warner Company", like the original 2003 DVD of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. However, the only DVD to feature the open matte version of the byline is on the Warner DVD release of LeapFrog: Math Circus. Trailers of Warner Bros. films began appearing on DVDs in mid-2004. Logos Warner_Bros_Home_Entertainment_1997.png|1997-2017 Warner_Home_Video_(1997).jpg|2010 logo Warner_Home_Video_(1998).jpg|1998 (75th Anniversary logo) Vlcsnap-2016-10-20-17h16m02s785.png|2010 logo (Full-screen, open matte) F6ce1daab72f8dada0d521d1e38365eb.png|An early version of the AOL byline variant. Warner_Home_Video_(2001).jpg|2002-2003 logo (with "An AOL Time Warner Company" byline) Vlcsnap-2015-01-24-20h38m23s105.png Warning screen (North America) You'll only see this warning screen if the disc is inserted in a Region 1 DVD player or DVD-ROM drive. This warning screen was seen on all VHS prints of Warner Bros. films in the United States of America from 1985 to 2004, and can also be seen on Kidsongs and Thomas & Friends videos since they first even existed. Warner_Bros._R1_Warning.jpg Warning screens (Japan) Warner_Bros._R2_Warning.jpg Warning screens (East and Southeast Asia) Warner_Bros._R3_Warning_English.jpg|English Warner_Bros._R3_Warning_Cantonese.jpg|Cantonese Warner_Bros._R3_Warning_Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin Chinese Warner_Bros._R3_Warning_Korean.jpg|Korean Warner_Bros._R3_Warning_Thai.jpg|Thai Warning screens (Central and South America) Warner_Bros._R4_Warning_English.jpg|English Warner_Bros._R4_Warning_Spanish.jpg|Spanish Warner_Bros._R4_Warning_Portuguese.jpg|Portuguese Although Warner Home Video does not usually have "wrong region" screens for preventing multi-region DVD players from playing Region 1 discs, some of their DVDs may be RCE protected, such as Disc 1 of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. March 14, 2017-Present This is the current Warner Bros. Home Entertainment logo that will be on future DVD and Blu-ray releases by the company. Logos WBHE 2017.png Notable releases Weblinks *http://www.warnervideo.com (November 1999–2001) *http://www.warnerbros.com/web/video/index.jsp (2001-2007) Category:Warner Bros.